1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an occupancy sensor. Preferably, it further relates to an automated occupancy monitoring system comprising one or more occupancy sensors and at least one data gathering unit.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Office space is increasingly expensive both in terms of property costs (rent, etc.) and utility costs (electricity, etc.). With the advent of mobile computing and telecommunications solutions workers spend an increasing amount of time away from their desks and furthermore are not limited to the use of a specific desk. Companies are increasingly looking at ways of optimizing the use of office space by employees to limit the overall required office space and the costs associated therewith. The starting point of any space optimization is the gathering of data by monitoring the workplace. Traditionally, such monitoring has been conducted manually by individuals. Such methods are, however, laborious, costly and inaccurate.
Whilst there are various technologies available that are provided to sense people movement, no suitable low cost sensor has been provided that is suitable for use as part of an automated occupancy monitoring system.